


March 26, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl viewed Amos swaying from a recent attack before she glowered.





	March 26, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl viewed Amos swaying from a recent attack before she glowered and turned to the villain responsible for hurting her father.

THE END


End file.
